


Unspoken Responsibility

by jihyoreligion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyoreligion/pseuds/jihyoreligion
Summary: Dahyun’s responsibility takes an unexpected turn.





	Unspoken Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this platform and this is my first work so I hope you enjoy it!

Dahyun has always been person to make sure that the youngest members are happy. Her unspoken responsibility is something that she doesn’t mind at all, whether it be buying snacks for Chaeyoung or sitting through Tzuyu’s long spiels about her dog. It had never been a problem in the PG sense, that is, until the group is given a day off.

Rest days are precious to Dahyun because they’ve been quite scarce lately. After spending most of the day with Sana and Jihyo at the mall, she’s finally presented with the chance to lay down in her bed and relax. And since most of the other members haven’t arrived back at the dorm yet, Dahyun knows exactly how she plans on relaxing. She doesn’t bother locking the bedroom door because she assumes that by the faint, steady sound of a bed frame hitting the wall a few rooms away, Sana and Jihyo would have no interest in seeing what she’s up to.

After slipping her shorts down to her ankles and resting her head on her pillow, Dahyun trails her fingers along her stomach down to her belly button, lifting the cotton fabric of her t-shirt to reveal some skin. Just the slight touch of her cold hand to her abdomen was enough to send chills throughout her body. And the fact that Dahyun decided to go braless for the day reminded her of how sensitive she really was. She lifts her other hand to trace along the mounds already protruding through her yellow t-shirt. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes one in between her index finger and thumb, pulling upwards slightly.

Dahyun’s opposite hand had subconsciously found its way from her stomach to the building heat in between her legs. She dips two fingers underneath the band of her underwear, allowing them to rest at her core.

But there is one very important thing that Dahyun is forgetting as she slips a single finger into her dripping entrance.

There’s another person in the dorm.

A mixture of shock and embarrassment floods through Dahyun as the bedroom door opens mid-moan. Tzuyu is standing in the doorway, her dumbfounded expression almost mirroring that of Dahyun’s.

“Sorry,” Tzuyu utters, her gaze darting around the room as if she doesn’t know where to look.

Dahyun is silent. She doesn’t know what came over her, but she’s having a hard time letting Tzuyu ruin the mood. Her eyes flutter shut and she arches her back as she continues to pump her fingers, biting her lower lip to suppress any sound. The younger girl lingers for a few moments before shutting the door, and Dahyun opens one eye to make sure that she’s gone. After opening both of her eyes, her gaze drifts down to her chest where she is surprised to see that the protrusion of her nipples through her shirt had gotten more prominent. She’s unable to suppress a moan as she runs her fingers over the left side of her chest, causing her to pump her other set of fingers faster into her heat. Dahyun leans her head against the pillow and her eyes close again, her jaw slack and her hips rolling along with the motion of her hand.

And again, as a far-from-holy sound escapes Dahyun’s throat, the door opens. It’s Tzuyu again.

Only this time, it’s different. The younger girl closes the door behind her, illuminated by the orange light of the sunset filtering in through the window. Dahyun notices that Tzuyu’s hand is snaked underneath the waistband of her sweatpants.

“Is there something that you want?” Dahyun asks, slipping her wet fingers out of her core.

Tzuyu nods. “I want to help you.”

Dahyun finds herself dripping at that statement. And her unspoken responsibility makes it impossible for her to refuse.

“Clothes off. Now,” Dahyun instructs, a little too demanding for her liking.

The younger girl complies, stripping down until her skin is bare. Dahyun gawks at the incredible sight that is Tzuyu’s figure. Her thin waist appropriately contrasts her full hips and her small, supple breasts sit delicately on her chest. Kicking off her shorts from her ankles, Dahyun rises onto her knees and motions for Tzuyu to come. Once Tzuyu kneels on the bed in front of her, Dahyun takes Tzuyu’s hand and positions it on top of the band of her underwear. She removes her t-shirt, gasping as the fabric brushes against the two swollen nodes on her chest. 

“No one is going to know about this,” Dahyun assures as she places her hands on Tzuyu’s hips.

Tzuyu pays no attention to Dahyun’s statement, and she’s focused instead on the older girl’s chest. Dahyun looks down. Her nipples are standing like pebbles on her chest, probably because of the overstimulation due to the cold air and the fact that she’s fighting the urge to grind down on Tzuyu’s hand. Dahyun’s eyes widen and a whine slips out of her mouth as Tzuyu moves her hand to roll one of Dahyun’s nubs between her forefinger and her thumb. 

“Fuck, T-Tzuyu, what are you doing?”

“Helping,” Tzuyu responds. She uses her other hand to mirror the action on the opposite side.

Dahyun swears she could come undone in that moment. Grinding down on the bed, she pulls Tzuyu’s hips closer. Tzuyu removes her hands from Dahyun’s chest and repositions them on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the pillow. Dahyun complies with the action much more easily than she would have expected to, and she positions her legs so that they’re straddling Tzuyu’s hips. Tzuyu leans forward and hesitantly takes Dahyun’s lower lip in between her teeth before snaking her tongue into her mouth. The stimulation of the wet kiss causes Tzuyu’s hips to buck, searching for any form of friction, and she moans into the kiss. Dahyun uses her feet to push Tzuyu’s hips closer to her, then repositions her body to make it easier for her hands to reach Tzuyu’s core.

Tzuyu gasps, breaking away from the kiss, when Dahyun’s fingers begin to tease at her entrance. She involuntarily grinds down into them, a knot being relieved from the pit of her stomach.

“Unnie—“ Tzuyu is cut off by a moan as Dahyun pushes deeper into her heat.

“Come on,” Dahyun murmurs, captivated by the wet sounds filling the room. “You can touch me now.”

Tzuyu bites her lip. She notices Dahyun’s free hand palming at her underwear. Deciding against pumping her fingers into Dahyun’s dripping core, she moves backwards slightly and curves her back, so that Dahyun is still able to work her fingers but Tzuyu now has access to Dahyun’s chest. She uses one hand to push Dahyun down, then immediately starts working her tongue on the older girl’s right nipple. A moan escapes from Dahyun’s lips and she uses a trembling hand to push her underwear aside and dip her fingers into her own heat.

“Please, Tzuyu,” Dahyun chokes, both of her hands working ever so quickly. “Keep going.”

Closing her lips around Dahyun’s sensitive nub, Tzuyu circles a finger around the opposite one. She laps and sucks at it, even moaning into it when Dahyun slips another finger into her entrance. Tzuyu toys at her own nipple for a little bit, grinding on Dahyun’s hand. After a few minutes, she takes her mouth off of Dahyun, circling her tongue around the increasingly engorged mound. It doesn’t take long for Tzuyu to reposition her mouth on the opposite one.

“G-God... m... s’ wet...” Dahyun mumbles in between moans. “You’re making... ‘nnie... feel so good...”

Tzuyu finds herself lowly moaning at the praise, and the vibrations cause Dahyun to arch her back and pump her fingers faster on both hands. Tzuyu pops Dahyun’s nipple out of her mouth and she begins rolling her hips along with Dahyun’s hand movements, the room being filled with breathy moans.

“Unnie, I’m...” Tzuyu’s words are swallowed by her heavy breathing. “Please fuck me harder. I’m gonna come—“

The last word is cut off by a series of loud and desperate moans as Dahyun curls her fingers and pumps faster, causing Tzuyu to come undone on her hand. Dahyun helps the now trembling girl ride out her high while simultaneously pumping into herself harder. To Dahyun’s surprise, Tzuyu places her mouth back on her nipple. For Tzuyu, it isn’t as lustful as it was before. It’s calming, like a safe place. However, for Dahyun, it’s the final thing that makes her come undone with a whiny sob. Her legs shake as she comes down from her climax, and she eventually removes her hand from her core and wipes it onto the sheets next to her. 

Dahyun’s eyes threaten to succumb to sleep after Tzuyu repositions her body to make it more comfortable for the both of them, her lips still latched onto the nipple. Dahyun wouldn’t mind if Tzuyu wants to stay there forever, sucking steadily at the swollen flesh. She runs her hand through Tzuyu’s hair and closes her eyes. Dahyun does have an unspoken responsibility, after all.


End file.
